Sieghart's Immortality
by KagoKyoko
Summary: How did Sieghart become immortal? The tale is told! Oneshot


**Sieghart's Disappearance**

_Yo, lil bro!_

_Couldn't think of anything that could be worthwhile for 3$. So, you will now know how Sieghart disappeared 600 years ago, and what happened._

_(Okay, we all know that's a complete lie, but bear with me.)_

"Whoa, didn't know this place even existed..." Sieghart murmured to himself. A legendary Gladiator, his skills known by even the youngest children knew him by name. However, he chose to take a little "vacation" from knighthood and travel the world. _Damn, too dark to see._ Sieghart thought to himself as he lit a torch, that was conveniently placed near the entrance. _Great... Traps, where there **shouldn't **be any civilization._ On his guard, he progressed thorough the dark streets and tunnels. Though the middle of the day, there was no trace of any light, no shine to any corner. _Sheesh... could've had a fight for all I care, cause this is just sad._ Looking into the houses, he noted that there was little to no dust. _That means someone still lives here._ With a sweep of his cloak, he picked up the pace in order to gain the attention of whoever was there, little known to him that they knew full well that he was there. Sieghart's silver eyes darted back and forth as he slowed down to avoid collision with any obstacles. He rubbed the back of his head, shaking it at the same time. "If you're going to attack me, it would be better to take me head on, rather than hiding in the shadows." The figure that stepped out eyed Sieghart's purple and white clad uniform. Sieghart took in his opponent's attire as well. The young man, who appeared to be about 15, had two horns that were a shade of eerie purple. He wore a vest that only covered his sides and back in a shade of pinkish-purple. On his right shoulder was a sharp knife-like covering, and his left arm was a large blue and black claw. His waist was covered in pale bandages and belts in a similar color to his vest. The pants he wore were almost entirely black, and his shoes had spikes on the top. _He's one hell of a demon._ Sieghart remarked mentally.

"You really have to be pretty damn foolish to call me out of the shadows, Sieghart." the boy/demon remarked.

"I would almost ask how you know my name, but I'm assuming you heard the same way everyone else did, via rumor." Sieghart replied, chuckling at the irony of the situation. Normally, he would avoid trouble at all costs, although now was a bad time to think about it. _After all, he won't let me go easily._

"My name is Dio, by the way." the boy, Dio, crossed his arms in order to look somewhat intimidating. Laughter could be heard for miles in this abandoned civilization, due to Sieghart's amusement.

"You think that type of motion will scare me?" he questioned Dio. Entirely unexpected, the attack that Dio through out knocked the wind out of Sieghart. _Ah! Shit!_ Sent back about 100 feet, he jumped up to yank out his gladius, only to be thrown to the ground by Dio slashing his soul reaver at him. Walking up to the fallen warrior, he crushed Sieghart's right hand, to prevent a counterattack.

"You of all people should know better than to drop your guard in the face of the enemy." It was Dio's turn to smirk and snigger at the fallen hero. "Say good-bye, since you won't be leaving here for the rest of **eternity."** now Sieghart had no way out except to wait for death. "Later..." he whispered as a slash from Dio's weapon of choice took away his consciousness.

_**Several Days Later**_

"... ghart... Sieghart..." said gladiator woke up in a strange garden, an area that he had never seen before in his life.

_Okay, I am officially going crazy... aren't I dead?_ Sieghart rubbed the back of his head and flinched in pain. "Damn... must have gotten knocked back harder than I expected..." He said to himself.

"It is good to see you awake." he turned to the voice to see a woman talking to him.

"Huh?" he voiced his expression out loud. The woman giggled.

"You are now in the protection of the Highanders. No further harm can come to you from that young demon." she finished up with something she had apparently been doing on his chest. When he looked down, his whole upper body was covered in bandages.

"Oh yea... I was fighting Dio, who completely trashed me." he recalled that he should have died, although he was fighting fit.

"While you are here, to prevent these events from recurring, you will be trained as a pure Highlander." Sieghart groaned.

"What? Why do I have to work...?" he complained. A frown appeared on the woman's face.

"Do you not like our hospitality?" she inquired. "We could send you back, but you would be dead on the spot." she informed.

_Great. Do I even have a choice?_ "Fine. You win, I'll train..." the woman got up to leave.

"Good," she smiled. "You will be training for a long time, so get a good night's sleep everyday." Sieghart nodded, and laid back onto his cot to sleep.

_That lady wasn't kidding when she said that I should get good sleep._ Sieghart had been doing drills for years, and he still got exhausted after each day.

"You're improving faster than we expected, Sieg." the one speaking just happened to be Sieghart's ever present sparring partner. "Another year, and you could go back to Bermisiah." the guy remarked.

"Let's hope so." Sieghart said, while smiling childishly.

"Break ain't for another hour boys keep it moving!" their trainer yelled at them.

"Yes, sir!" they responded in unison.

"Well, better keep going then."

"Yep." swords clashed, and they continued for not one hour, but five. They parried each other perfectly, not taking more than half a second to react.

_**One Year Later**_

Sieghart donned his previous attire, that he had worn many years earlier, during his fight with Dio.

"So, you're leaving today?" his partner came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll miss you here, Sieg." Sieghart turned with a sad smile on his face.

"I'll miss you all, too." he said. They both walked out, to the portal to Bermisiah. "I'll write!" Sieghart joked, trying to lighten the depressed mood of those who would miss him. It worked, they all laughed and cried at the same time. Stepping into the portal, he turned and gave his signature farewell. A mock salute. "Later." was his only comment, before the portal closed behind him.

_**Present Day**_

"And that, Elesis, is how I became and immortal." Sieghart finished his tale. The 15 year old girl just shrugged.

"So... Dio kicked your butt 600 years ago? You must have really sucked, along with the 'hero' criteria." she stated critically. Sieghart face-planted.

"You don't understand the importance..." he whined in a childish voice, going into an emo corner.

**Fin**


End file.
